Virginia, They Call me Ginny
by CelticGoddess81
Summary: Post Hogwarts. Ginny finds herself, cheated on and miserable; she flees to Italy and finds a friendship she never thought would find. Could it turn to more? Rated PG13 for possibilities. RR thanks. You all are in for a treat! Chapter 5 up now.
1. And So It Begins

Virginia, They call Me Ginny  
  
By: CelticGoddess81  
  
To: Lucretzia For her unrelenting expression, "Shouldn't you be writing?" And of course FireFly83, and Feather you two are the only ones I can talk to about Harry Potter and the Happenings in the Wizard World. Speacial thanks to Feather and FireFly83 for being my Beata Readers  
This is actually a SongFic, *Land of the Living is a song by Pam Tillis. Ginny Weasly and Darco Malfoy and The other characters in this story are the property of J.K. Rowling.  
  
~**~  
~*You gave him some good years*~  
  
~*Now you'd like them back*~  
  
When Ginny Weasley promised forever she had absolutely meant, til death do us part. Somehow it always seems that forever is the eye of the beholder. After Hogwarts and all the schooling, she had married but not the person everyone thought she was going to marry. She had married Seamus, but after many years of his pranks and the great similarities to the Weasley twins, she decided that she needed a change.  
  
She never thought in a million years that he would have cheated on her, but temptation gave way to his will and he ended up having a child that was not hers. In the end he told her that he was so sorry and that he need to be alone, who would have actually believed he would have the spine to cheat on her.  
  
~*Mistakes become clearer*~  
  
~*After the fact*~  
  
His mistake was not the affair he had. It was the thought that he had love Ginny Greatly but he never quiet felt she returned in and in the end he was sure she was cheating on him and not the other way. He thought that he would pay her back for the heartache he felt over her. Instead he had found that her late nights where just that late nights, at Witch-Weekly. Being the Chief Editor, she was always swamped. In the end he had the child that she had always wanted, and now she was packing ready to leave him for good.  
  
~*Now when you pick up the pieces*~  
  
~*But you can't make them fit*~  
  
Taking a meaningful look around their flat she carefully took the platinum ring with a two-caret diamond embedded in its surface, off of her left ring finger. She placed it into the velvet ring box, and put it in the bottom of her purse. She hefted her bags up into her hands, took her wand out and muttered a shrinking spell.  
  
~*Don't waste all your time*~  
  
~*Trying to make sense of it*~  
  
She had written to her mother and told her that she was getting a divorce and that she was moving to Rome, Italy, her job, at Witch Weekly had been overjoyed to hear her idea for a permanent column based in Italy on the food, the men, and the atmosphere. She spent so much time, lately, crying of the ache she felt in her heart and the child she never got to have. Ginny had started wearing her Caladdagh ring on her right hand again, signaling to her-self that she was, in fact, Very much single.  
  
~*Just hurry back*~  
  
~*To the land of the living*~  
She moved into her new flat in Italy, over-looking the great landscape, but nothing seemed to help her. Her department was up and running, the company even paid for half of her rent as she was seeing up the whole operation from the office and "needed some room to breath" as they had put it. She buried herself in her work and rarely ate even when her body demanded sustenance. Her family would write of course, but she would always send the same response back: "I'm Fine." She Lied.  
  
Nearly six and a half months went by and not a word from Seamus except a rather thick envelope with her very legal looking papers. A Divorce Decree. She all to quickly sent them back signed and sealed. She was completely single, no attachments not a worry, Right? What was she going to do? Not a mother, and not a wife, A divorcee. She had shuttered at the thought.  
  
It got to a point where she only would speak when spoken to. She would write out a list of what needed to be done at work and post them then go back into her office. All knew she was suffering and they made it rather easy not to talk, what with her assistant, Carrie Quinn, always talking for her. Naive, young thing, Knows not what she says. She thought.  
  
The months again slipped away till she was celebrating, if you could call it that, her one-year anniversary, a year of sorrow and pain.  
  
"Well here's to great things called Mud Slides." She had toasted with her assistant, who had given her a look, as if to say do you really need another one? I am ganna get toasted tonight! She thought happily, Finally, you can't always be a goodie two shoes.  
  
~*Things have changed*~ ~*Since you've been gone*~  
  
Thing always change it's just how life goes; you live your life loving one person and you think that you will always be with that one person. And then a nasty little thing called life happens and your upside-down trying to figure out how the hell you got that way. Ginny wrote down her thoughts onto the parchment in front of her, ever since her first year she never used a 'Journal' but she did write all of her thoughts down and store them in a wizard proof box. She was sitting outside, per Carrie's demand.  
  
Her assistant was the bubbly type, loved by all whom meet her. She had been Ginny's rock when she fell apart and her nagging intuition when she didn't have one. Carrie was one of Ginny's best friends and when she had decided to move to Rome she had insisted that Carrie come with her. Carrie had been all to happy to come with her, coming from a pure blood family she had several siblings and a few bows she was hoping to get away from. One by the name of Matt that she didn't like at all anymore, being as he thought he was too good for her when in reality she had always been way to good for him.  
  
~*The world is turning*~ ~*In the land of the living*~  
  
She sat in the nice warm sun with a pair of sunglasses whose lenses were the same shape as cat's eyes perched atop her head. Her hair had long since turned an almost dark auburn colour. Close to brown but when she was in the sun one could make out strands of red interspersed throughout her mane. Carrie had insisted on Ginny letting her do her make-up.not too heavy but natural enough that she looked really good. Carrie had also chosen an out fit for her. Ginny wore a blue tank top with really thin straps and three buttons in the back that went to the end of her strapless bra and then split open to reveal a Muggle tattoo of a dragon lazily looking up from a sleeping position with the Celtic knot in a circle, on the small of her back. She had a medium length khaki skirt on, which was Carrie's favorite thing to wear in the summer, in addition to all this her hair, was down and went to about the middle of her back and she wore strap high-heeled sandals. In other words she looked really good even if she didn't feel it.  
  
She was so busy writing away that she didn't notice a pair of silver eyes watching her from across the Promenade. Her hair kept falling across her face and she would slowly get annoyed and pull it back. When the waitress at the shop came out to take her order, Ginny pulled her glasses up to the top of her head and looked over the menu. Ginny ordered a large lemonade and a turkey sandwich. When the waitress left Ginny once again replaced the sunglasses where they were supposed to be. Ginny had gotten married when she was young. Eighteen. Her marriage had ended after three years. She had been married when she turned twenty-one and all of her friends had wanted to take her out but she had stayed home with her husband.  
  
The waitress returned with Ginny's order and once again Ginny lifted her glasses and smiled warmly at the lady and said thank you. She hurriedly start writing again, completely forgetting to lower her shades, and lost in thought she didn't notice a very tall very built man approach her table.  
  
"Is this seat taken?" The voice was rich and husky. It was assuredly not a boy who had spoken; it was most definitely a man.  
  
~*Take a deep breath*~  
  
~*Life goes on*~  
  
"Sorry?" She asked her Italian was a little rusty but that wasn't what she meant. She could have sworn she knew him, this man was so completely familiar but he spoke in perfect Italian with no English accent at all.  
  
"Is this seat taken?" He asked in English. He switched between the languages as if they were both his native tongue, completely interchangeable. She looked up at his face and knew she recognized him from somewhere but couldn't quite figure it out.  
  
"Ummm. No." She moved her bag and allowed him to sit. "Do I know you?" She asked bluntly.  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself." He paused and grinned as if, it was a total secret. "I am.. Draco Malfoy, and you are?" Draco looked at Ginny and saw a flash of recognition in her eyes. And this one was no exception. She had long dark red/brown hair and beautiful blue eyes that matched her shirt. He could have sworn he knew her from somewhere, but couldn't place this beauty for the life of him. She had an evil grin on her face and he could tell he wasn't sure he would like what she had to say.  
  
"Virginia, they call me Ginny." She watched his silver eyes and could tell he was having difficulties placing her name. Of course there was the fact that she was wearing blue contacts and her hair had gown much darker than her brothers.  
  
"Ginny what?" He was still quite confused.  
  
"Hummm.. Should I actually tell you or remain a mystery to you Mr. Malfoy?" She cocked an eyebrow and looked him squarely in the eyes; she was planning on telling him after he stewed for a few minutes. She laughed gently and he cocked his own eyebrow. "Weasley, As in Ron Weasley's little sister. Your enemy at Hogwarts all those years ago." She watched a cloud of memories and feelings pass over his eyes. She watched his expression harden. "That is what I thought." She gathered up her belongings and half eaten sandwich, left money for the bill and started walking over to the office building.  
  
~*Come down from that dark cloud*~  
  
~*What's done is done*~  
  
What is done is done, right? Well, almost. One very cold night she received an owl with a letter, from none other than, Seamus, it read:  
  
Ginny-Girl  
  
I can't stop thinking of you.  
  
Can't we please try again?  
  
No one will tell me where you went and I just pray that this owl reaches you before those, Damn, papers. They were not my idea, Michelle, wanted me to go through with it. She went to one of those damn, lawyers, behind my back and sent them off, it was never really my idea.  
  
Please write to me and tell me where you are and what I can do to fix this mess. Michelle lied to me. Joseph isn't mine. She was cheating on me if you can imagine the irony, of that. Please, please tell me where you are. I need you.  
  
All my love, Seamus  
  
Her response was quick and painless for her. "No" she wrote, "I am not coming back. I am actually happy for once. Take Care, Seamus. Virginia Weasley."  
  
She knew he would be upset but she needed her freedom. With the hope of closer she sent back the owl, adding a quick prayer for strength, as she headed out to her office.  
  
'Just another boring day,' she thought, as she apperated to the office building where she worked. While walking into the large glass building she had a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. Ginny rode the elevator up to the top floor as she stepped off, she noticed a deliveryman standing at the empty receptionist desk.  
  
"May I help you?" The fiery redhead asked, a few feet away.  
  
"Yeah, delivery for a Miss Virginia Weasley." The dark haired man lifted his eyes from the clipboard in front of him, as he shifted a crystal vase that held what looked like two dozen blood red roses and one 'tea rose' where yellow with pink tips.  
  
"Your in luck that is me." She smiled and flicked her wand to sign the parchment. "Thanks." She flicked her wand once more to levitate the roses into her office. The crystal vase moved over to a shelf by a window in her office.  
  
Ginny walked over to where the crystal vase had moments before landed. She grabbed the little card, greedily. It read:  
  
One red rose for every hour you were out of site from me. One 'tea rose' for the promise of lunch with me. One o'clock. Three Broomsticks.  
  
Looking forward to lunch, D. Malfoy  
  
"Draco Malfoy?" Shock apparent in her voiced question. "Draco Malfoy?" She repeated. "What the hell does he want with me? Damn It!" Leaving her office she walked over to the board where she posted the weekly assignments, swishing her wrist she emptied the board of all the lingering parchment papers. Another swish and one lone piece of parchment appeared with the words: "Office Meeting, Today, eleven. No exceptions."  
  
Returning to her office, she sat down and started filling out assignments for each of her employees, along with notes on what she wanted to tell everyone at the meeting.  
  
******** After the meeting with a visibly shocked staff-at the fact that the "old" Ginny was back-Ginny walked into her corner office and sorted through the piles of parchment. Apperating parchment into different drawers, with different labels that read the months and some that read "past issue", "current issue" and "upcoming issue". She finally reached the end of the piles on her oak desk, as Carrie entered her office.  
  
"Do you want me to order you lunch?" Carrie asked as she spied the clean desk in front of her.  
  
"No thanks I have plans." The casual answer received a very unusual response.  
  
"What with who, where, when?" The questions were fired off at Ginny before she could even put her quill down.  
  
"None of your business, also none of your business, this afternoon, around one." Ginny smiled gently at her very dear friend. "If it goes well I will tell you when I get back, maybe, if you don't pounce on me when I get in the door."  
  
With a grin on her face Carrie turned and left the spacious office.  
  
AN/ That is it for this chapter folks. If you like it please tell me so other wise I won't be updating it. This is my first submission to FanFiction so please be nice and don't flame it. 


	2. Amazing How Hindsite Is 2020

Thanks to all who have reviewed. Once again anything that has to do with Harry Potter is not mine. The song in this story is not mine, but Carrie is. She is modeled after a very good friend. Thanks to Feather and FireFly83 once again for all your feedback. Much love to all. ~~CelticGoddess  
~*~  
~*Don't you go down believing*~  
  
~*You're the only one*~  
  
As Ginny walked into the Three Brooms, she looked around the half deserted diner, she was rather early. She hoped that he would come and that he wouldn't make her wait, but as usual she was almost ten minutes early. As a rule of thumb she always left, for appointments, fifteen minutes early. A good reporter never made their client wait. It had always been that way and would probably be that way till she ceased to exist. As she was in the middle of thought a young brunet witch came over to take her order.  
  
"I'm waiting for someone. It just happens that I am early." Ginny smiled at the brunet and the waitress turned and went to another table of customers, to refresh the drinks resting on it.  
  
Being that she was completely bored out of her mind she grabbed her small, blue and silver bag from where it had lad next to her foot. Muttering a retrieval spell she reached in and pulled out three folders, that was twice the size of the purse with parchment inside of them. Looking around once more she started to quickly write with a pencil what she needed to do for her article in the next issue.  
  
"Looks interesting." A voice said next to her ear, making her dangling silver and diamond earring swish with the sudden breath.  
  
"Holy." She murmured under her breath. She turned slightly to see a grinning Malfoy, with silver blond hair falling into his eyes, just behind her. "Nice of you to join me, Mr. Malfoy." Her tone was more playful than scornful and she couldn't help but grin back at him.  
  
"So sorry to keep you waiting. Had I known you were going to be early I would have prepared."  
  
Ginny glanced down at her wizarding watch, just as she feared the one hand was just before 'Lunch date' and far past 'hurry up girl'. Pouting slightly she looked up at Draco who had made his way over to his chair. With a spin of her auburn hair she realized he had moved.  
  
"So, to what do I owe this pleasure? A lunch date with a Weasley, Draco, dear I think you are slipping." She joked even though she really did want to know why he had wanted to meet with her for lunch.  
  
"Don't you mean a 'Finnegan'?" He lifted a challenging platinum brow at her and waited patiently for her response.  
  
"Nope, not as of," she looked down at her watch again. "Umm.I would say two days, six hours, ten minutes, and thirty-six seconds ago." This statement awarded Ginny with a large grin, but as she looked into his eyes she could tell something was different. 'Is that relief, I see in his eyes?' She thought.  
  
"So do I call you Mrs. Finnegan or Ms. Weasley?" He asked in all seriousness.  
  
"Neither, You may call me Ginny. Like everyone else." She grinned and watched him raise that brow again. "What Ginny not good? How about." Ginny paused  
  
"Red." Draco interrupted, as a cloud that flashed in his silver eyes. The word just slipped from his lip as if he was waiting eternity to say it.  
  
"Red, I haven't really had red hair since Hogwarts." She mused the nickname over in her head. "Red, huh?" She grinned at Draco. "Alright." Ginny spoke the word quietly.  
  
He looked so hopeful, and was about to say something when the brunet waitress came up. "You ready to order yet?" The waitress addressed the two as if they were problems that needed to be solved.  
  
" Could I have a turkey sandwich on wheat. Very little mayonnaise. And a side of potato salad and for the lady." Draco looked up from the menu he held in his hands and grinned wickedly at Ginny as she rattled off her lunch order.  
  
"I'll have a roasted chicken sandwich, with lettuce and tomatoes, mayo and a little mustard. Could also I have cold slaw and an ice tea? Please." Ginny smiled warmly at the waitress while she handed the menu in her hand to the women. "Thank you."  
  
After their perspective meals appeared in front of them, the pair was initially quiet. Good food had replaced the conversation they had had. They eat in silence until they had both finished Ginny quietly said a quick teeth cleaning spell and smiled at Draco.  
  
'She has one of the most genuine smiles I have ever seen.' He thought. Draco took the opportunity to watch her carefully. Ginny had uncanny blue eyes. He was sure that most-he was almost positive-of the Weasley's had caramel or dark brown coloured eyes. Not blue. 'Maybe the Weasley Twins have blue', he thought. He contemplated on this for a few minutes before asking Ginny. "Ginny doesn't most of your family have brown eyes?"  
  
The question seemed to come out of the air. Ginny blinked and looked into the his silver gray set eyes of Draco Malfoy. Of all people to remember that most of the Weasley's had inherited the brown eye gene, it would have to be him.  
  
"You would notice." Ginny meet his eyes and carefully took one of the contacts out of her eye. "Had to get prescriptions ones a while back and wanted a change." Draco now looked into a set of eyes in which one was a rich cinnamon, and one was a deep, sea blue color. Ginny quickly put the contact back in.  
  
"I see," was the only response she received for the moment as if he was deep in thought. "They look nice either way." His non-committal answer was one she was completely used to when it came to her job, but having Draco Malfoy tell her that her eye color didn't make a difference, was rather odd.  
  
"So, why the impromptu lunch?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Why not?" Draco ginned and continued. "Last time, as I remember, you ran off, before we were able to eat."  
  
"What was it that made you come over to me yesterday?" Ginny had thought about this all morning.  
  
"If I remember correctly, it was the way you kept fiddling with sunglasses. It was almost like you felt it would be rude if you left them on while you were talking."  
  
"It is rude. It is polite to look a person in the eyes when you are talking to them, if you leave sunglasses on you would be unable to look said person in the eyes." She paused. "Proper etiquette and all." This last part came out as a sort of whisper. Being that, a set of grey eyes looked completely amused at the idea of 'Red' 's properness.  
  
After a long pause where, the two of them just looked at each other. Ginny finally spoke up. "What?" She had a curious express on her face. "Why is it that I give you so much amusement? It's not like I was born in a barn or." The sentence she was about to finish was a direct hit to Draco.  
  
"A highly rich family with a chip on their shoulder?" Draco finished the thought pattern left by the red-burnet, as he arched a highly manicured eyebrow.  
  
~*That ever felt heartache*~  
  
~*Turn to regret*~  
  
'Your kidding you were engaged?' Ginny couldn't hide her surprise, she hurriedly wrote. 'Who?' on the enchanted parchment.  
  
'She was someone my father picked out. Good breeding is how I think he put it.' Draco's writing was small and hurried, but still elegant and aristocratic.  
  
'Where was she from?' She shifted the board she was writing on, excitedly waiting for the answer to her next question.  
  
'France.' Was all he put.  
  
'Just France huh? No city, no family, no friends just France?' Ginny almost suppressed a giggle that came up but in the end laughed despite herself.  
  
'Yes to all, I was never very interested in where she came from.' There was a pause as the words showed up on her parchment. 'I held no feelings for her. Well none unless you count annoyance.'  
  
'So was she pretty?'  
  
'Not really my type.'  
  
'You mean rich and accepted?'  
  
'No,'  
  
'No, what?'  
  
'She was nothing like the person I saw myself with.' Another pause. 'She had no spirit whatsoever. No spunk, she gave in to everything; a real yes, sir type. Honestly?'  
  
'Yeah honestly.'  
  
'She had no brain of her own at all.'  
  
'What happened to her?'  
  
'I caught her in bed with Crabb.'  
  
'CRABB?'  
  
'Yeah, apparently she liked him, including his uh.appearance.'  
  
'Your joking'  
  
'No, dead serious.'  
  
'What did your dad have to say about it?'  
  
'Nothing he pretty much died of embarrassment. Told me I could have whom ever made me uh.well 'happy' wasn't exactly the word he used.'  
  
'Hum, I can guess what it is he said.'  
  
'What are you doing for dinner tomorrow night?' The words appeared in a rush as if he wanted to say them but had to send it before he chickened out.  
  
'Tomorrow night?'  
  
'Yeah'  
  
'I have to watch my nieces, Its Ron and Hermonie's anniversary. I promised. Sorry.'  
  
'Its okay, where are you watching them?'  
  
'Here at my apartment, they are aperating in for an early dinner.'  
  
'What time do you get off?'  
  
'Around ten, I think. Ron is going to ask so many questions. Sometimes he can be annoying even for a brother.'  
  
'He He.' Draco's written laugh was even funny to Ginny.  
  
'What is so funny?' Ginny joked.  
  
'I never knew you felt that way.'  
  
'Trust me if you lived in a family with six older brothers; you would find them annoying too.'  
  
'That's right you don't just have one of two; you have six. I forgot.'  
  
'Its an easy fact to forget.' As Ginny finished writing this, a tapping came on her windowpane. Looking up she found a pretty snow owl staring at her. 'Hang on I'm being owled.'  
  
'Okay'  
  
The redhead put down her board and went to the window to let the owl in. The beautiful owl flew in, ruffled it's feathers and came to a rest on Ginny's dresser just left of her window.  
  
Walking over to the owl, who had its leg out patiently waiting for the piece of parchment to be removed, Ginny removed the note and read it.  
  
Ginny,  
  
Hey mom is insisting on watching the girls tomorrow. Hope this gets to you in time for you to make some plans. I think Seamus went to Italy to find you. Enclosed is his letter to me. Gin he is looking for you. He sounds all broken hearted won't you give him another chance?  
  
Your brother,  
  
Ron  
  
"You have got to be kidding me!" Ginny almost screamed. As she scanned the letter that Seamus had written to Ron she almost fell over. He had the audacity to say that she had overreacted? "Gods, Men can be so stupid!" Then she noticed that the owl was still waiting, but this time for his payment. "Would you like food or money?" She asked the owl.  
  
~*We've all got something*~  
  
~*We'd like to forget*~  
  
Ginny spent most of the night 'talking' to Draco. She told him what her brother had written her and he had quickly asked if she would like to go out to dinner with him. The redhead had hoped, he wouldn't ask her just yet. It was hard to think that just a few short months ago she was a 'happily married' women- well the married part had been true.  
  
But now as she stood in front of her mirror, wearing a backless black dress, which went straight across her neckline, Ginny realized that there was no other place she wanted to be-well maybe one other place. Her curly auburn hair was twisted at the sides and flowed gently down her back. The dragon that was scripted on the small of her back was ever present, through the material of dress, as she bent over to fasten her black high-heeled shoes.  
  
Just as Ginny took her black cloak from it's place in her closet, there came a soft knock on her apartment door. Looking over at her clock she noticed that he was early. 'Thank the gods that I always start getting ready like three hours early.' She thought, greatfully.  
  
Walking to her door she draped her cloak on a near by chair and answered the door. A picture of perfection stood just inside her doorframe. Ginny stared at the blond form at her door. He was wearing a black silk shirt and tailored black slacks.  
  
His eyes widened at the beauty that opened the door. She looked amazing, the perfect body shape to pull off a dress like that. When she told him to come in Draco's mouth dropped open as she turned around to get her cloak.  
  
Raising an eyebrow Draco regained his composure. "Nice Dragon, had him long?"  
  
"Thanks, there is a long story that goes with it. If you're lucky I might tell you it sometime." Picking up her cloak she noticed that he was taking it from her.  
  
"Allow me." ~*****~  
  
After Ginny and Draco finished their dinner, Draco walked over to her side of the table and extended his hand to Ginny.  
  
"May I have this dance?" There was a mischievous glint in his eyes when he asked her this question.  
  
"Of course, Mr. Malfoy." Ginny smiled and let out a small laugh.  
  
"You know you really are amazing." Draco commented as he led Ginny out on the dace floor.  
  
" My, My. Did we grow up since last we talked to one another?" Ginny raised an arched eyebrow.  
  
"Well when you loose what little family you had, you tend to gain a lot of prospective with the loss."  
  
"I'm sorry, Its hard to believe you had to grow up that much, in such a short period of time."  
  
They moved slowly around the dance floor, gently entangled in each other's arms. The music meandered through the couples moving to the rhythm as it flowed.  
  
"When did you get so beautiful?" Draco's question took Ginny by surprise.  
  
"About the time I wised up to the world." Ginny looked over towards the entrance of the restaurant where other couple sat talking. "Its amazing what heartbreak does for one's. prospective."  
  
"I agree. The only women I ever thought I loved left me." He spoke so quietly that she thought she had imagined what he had said.  
  
"Draco, I'm sorry I didn't know." Looking deep into the pools of his silver eyes, she thought she could almost see into his soul. "May I ask why?"  
  
Lifting his broad shoulders gently he shrugged. "She told me that I cared more about money and purity then I did her. Funny, that was the night I was going to ask her to be my wife."  
  
"Draco."  
  
"There is no need. I was young and stupid. I placed material things above what would ultimately make my life happier."  
  
As Ginny looked at the man holding her as they danced, she realized how much older he seemed to her at that moment. The fates had been cruel to him, giving him a taste of true love only to take it away.  
  
"Its astonishing, how 'Hind site' is 20/20, huh?" She lifted an eyebrow and smiled at him genuinely.  
  
"Yeah it is." Gently turning to the soft piano music as the last remark settled into his brain, Draco started chuckling; low at first, then slowly increasing in mirth.  
  
"You know you're right. When one looks back at ones life it all makes such perfect sense, but when one is actually living it.. It's,"  
  
"Not at all what it seems." She finished for him.  
  
After the wonderful night Ginny and Draco had had they apperated to Ginny's loft. Appearing at a wooden door Ginny turned to face Draco. Her cobalt blue eyes gazed into his silver ones.  
  
"Thank you for a wonderful evening, Draco." Ginny stepped towards him and lightly pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Owl me latter, and maybe we can do this again."  
  
Ginny turned to open her door when he caught her elbow. Looking into her eyes he pulled her close and gently kissed her goodnight. The kiss was soft and nothing more than a peck on the lips but the electricity that went between the two was like lightening in the sky; a quick flash and it was gone. Then the kiss deepened just enough to make Ginny's toes curl in her heeled shoes.  
  
"Goodnight Ginny. Sleep well. And I will owl you tomorrow."  
  
~*Just hurry back*~  
  
~*To the land of the living*~  
  
"Good morning!" Ginny happily greeted all she passed on her way to her office.  
  
"OH this has got to be good!" Carrie, whom had been filing folders, saw the huge grin on her boss' face, said to no one in particular. Grabbing her parchment Quill, (Steno version of course) and coffee she all but ran to her employer's office.  
  
Bounding into the office she nearly spilled the coffee she held. "Dish!!" Carrie demanded.  
  
"Uh-hum!" Ginny motioned to the open door. "I think I remember telling you that I would not tell you anything if you pounced on me as soon as I came in."  
  
"That was for the lunch date, you had." She raised one of her finely arched eyebrows. "Not the awesome 'thing' you had last night." Winking Carrie sat down in the closet chair. "Tell me, Tell me." She sing said. "It seems as though Sleeping Beauty has returned to the Land of the Living."  
  
"Funny, real funny." Ginny shuffled some of the parchments that were on her desk. Trying her best to forget that her best friend wanted details of the wonderful night that Draco and her had. Ignoring the look of agony on her friend's face she went on with her work.  
  
"Oh come on, Please?!" Carrie was not one to beg.  
Thanks All! That's it for now I still have to write the rest. So there will be a delay. Thanks once again to all for reviewed and of course: Feather! The next chapter will have more of Carrie in it I promise. Anyways till next time, enjoy the sun. ~~CelticGoddess 


	3. White Roses and Dragons

Hey all, Like usual I would like to thank FireFly83 and Feather (Malfoy) For the unrelenting support and friendship. Much love gals. (I know you will read this of course) Anyways.  
  
Hope that this is worth the wait. I have had a Lot of papers due for my classes and haven't been able to keep up on writing like I would like to. Thanks for coming back to see what happens to my version of Ginny and Draco.  
  
When you finish reading my fanFic and don't know what to do, I recommend you check out this fan Fiction. Remnants of an Ancient Flame I think it is really good. And from one Goddess to another..life is too short not to snatch up fun when you find it.  
  
I just wanted to send a special thanks out to GoddessAthena the authoress of this above-mentioned FanFiction. Keep up the great work Athena.  
  
And of course to all thoses who reviewed. Ginny Crystal sabacat nc-kat2002 SAngel Amanda Mancini Besides Goddess Athena these are the special individuals that reviewed my story and made me feel like a real author. Thank you very much, you would be surprised how much reviews mean to us Author(ess), again thanks much. ~~Celtic Goddess  
Disclaimer: This is actually a SongFic, *Land of the Living is a song by Pam Tillis. Ginny Weasly and Darco Malfoy and The other characters in this story are the property of J.K. Rowling. In other words..so not mine.  
  
FYI: Artemis, is the goddess of the moon and the hunt. (Very cool in my book.) And Themis is the goddess of Justice. Just thought you might like to know.  
  
And on with the story:  
  
Virginia, They Call Me Ginny  
  
Written By: CelticGoddess81  
  
~*~  
  
After 'Dishing' her date details, Ginny heaved a sigh of relief. "Not much happened."  
  
"Not much happened?! Not much? Girl have you gone completely mad?" Carrie, was at her wits end, grabbing her hair she tearly tugged it out. "Ah!"  
  
"Of course, I have. Silly sanity is highly overrated." Ginny gave her friend a sharp serious look, but couldn't hold onto it for very long before she dissolved into laughter.  
  
"It's good to hear you laugh again, Ginny." Carrie said when she was able to control her breathing again.  
  
"Thank you. Its good to be laughing again."  
  
"Oh, Morning post came just before you showed this morning. Would you like me to go get it?"  
  
"Please." Ginny glanced at the stacks of papers she was trying to 'distract' herself with. A little while latter the effervescent brunette that is Ginny's best friend came gliding into her office. Carrie returned with her arms full of parchment envelopes. Ginny looked up as Carrie droped the stack of letters on her desk with a thud.  
  
"That is all from today?" Ginny asked a little overwhelmed.  
  
"Yeah, Artemis and Themis where unpleased at the least." Naming the work owls that had brought in the daily mail. "But when Artemis found out there was food waiting for her, she quickly got over tiff.  
  
Ginny quickly shifted the stacks of envelopes on her desk. Placing them in different piles, such as personal, urgent overly urgent and office business. She was about two-thirds away from completing her task when she came across two very fimilar sets of letters, one was from her brother, Fred and the other was from -of course-Draco. Fred has always been the only brother she has ever trusted which was odd considering he was a twin and nowhere near being the youngest like her. She had told Fred, exactly where she would be after the heart break with Seamus.  
  
"Fred wrote." Ginny absent-mindedly opened the letter in front of her. She had thought he would be too busy to write what with the success of his and George's shop. Unfolding the small parchment not she read its content.  
  
'Ginny ~  
  
Hey little sis. Ganna be in town today.So want to meet me for lunch? ~To bad.! Lunch today at 12:30.Pick you up at your office a few before.  
  
All my love. Your older Bro  
  
Fred  
  
"Do me a favor please, Carrie." Ginny looked up hurriedly from her letter. "Write Fred back and tell him that 'I would love to'. And 'To be on time for once in his life'." Ginny smiled lunch with Fred, one on one, was always fun.  
  
Carrie finished her quick note and headed out the door. Picking up the other parchment that was from Draco, smiling to her self she read it.  
  
Red,  
  
So since I know I am a very luck Malfoy,  
  
I was thinking you could fill me in on that very  
  
interesting Dragon. Tonight Six-thirty Dinner.  
  
What do you say?  
  
~ Draco  
PS. Wear something comfortable.  
"Hummm.Something comfortable huh?" Smiling Ginny scripted a note to Draco accepting his invitation.  
~*~  
  
After the morning post Ginny's day went by rather quickly and before she knew it, her clock was already reading 12:25. Meaning her lunch date with Fred was moments away. Deciding that she needed to giving Carrie some of the general post to deal with; Ginny walked out of her office to the front Reception desk where she stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
There standing behind her reception desk was Carrie, Her brown hair flowed gently down past her shoulders-brown eyes twinkling-and standing in front of her was none other than Fred (a/n bet you all thought I was ganna say Seamus right?) Weasley was smiling at Carrie as if she held the moon. "Hum. Who would have thought?"  
  
~*Things Have Changed *~ ~*Since you've been gone*~  
  
~*~Earlier~*~  
  
Carrie had been sitting at her desk looking over the papers that held the next edition of Witch Weekly, Scrolled over them, when someone apperated into the office. "Welcome to Witch Weekly, Rome, How may I help..." When Carrie had finally looked up she was taken off guard. "you."  
  
"Hi," Fred smiled at Carrie, " You must be Carrie, my sister has told me a lot about you." Smiling he extended his hand. "Fred Weasley. Its a pleasure to meet the women that helps keep my sister sane." Taking Carrie's hand, and shaking gently.  
  
"And you Mr. Weasley but are you sure about that?" Beaming Carrie continued. "Ginny isn't know for her sanity. She is know for her genius when it comes to this Magazine."  
  
Fred laughed easily liking the spunky brunette in front of him.  
  
After twenty minutes of conversation, with Carrie, Fred realized that she had a unique sense of humor, one he could appreciate. "Was that you?" Fred had been recounting the present he had gotten from Ginny last Christmas, when he noticed a twinkling in the brunette's eyes. Fred and George had received a joke box. (A box to protect all the patented jokes from the boys' shop.) Only the box had been bewitched to magically make objects disappear when placed inside. "Did you bewitch the box to do that?"  
  
"Maybe. Would you be very disappointed if Ginny hadn't been up to Christmas this year?"  
  
Fred had newfound admiration for the women in front of him. "Not at all. Ginny told me what happened, I hadn't expected anything from her this year." Grinning at Carrie Fred blurted out a question hopefully. "What are you doing for dinner tonight?"  
  
"I don't know Mr. Weasley. What am I doing?" Carrie said with a Cheshire grin plastered on her pretty face.  
  
"Hopefully you will be coming with me, Ginny told me about this great restaurant just out of town. Would you be interested in accompanying me?"  
  
"Though you'd never ask."  
  
"Seven?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"Well if you two are done finalizing your plans for dinner. I would like to steal my brother back for lunch, seeing as I am starving."  
  
"Ginny!" Fred turned to his sister. "Damn Girl, what did you do to your self? Did you stop eating or something? No wonder you starving."  
  
"No Fred I didn't stop." A sharp glance from Carrie made her stop the words that had been coming from her mouth. "Can we please just go to lunch?"  
  
~*~  
  
After an enjoyable lunch in which they apparated to Diagon Alley, Fred and Ginny strolled along the streets by the shops. It was a quiet day many people were still at work and the two Weasley's went unnoticed. Stopping at the ice cream shop, the pair got their favorites flavors and sat outside the shop, enjoying the company and the nice warm weather.  
  
"So, big brother, Do you like my assistant?" Ginny's ploy at changing the current subject that they had been on was almost succeeding.  
  
"I don't think so, little miss. You still haven't told me who has made you forget good old Seamus."  
  
"First, you tell me if my spunky brunette, has caught your fancy."  
  
" I asked frist."  
  
"Come on Fred, I was a married woman, it's not easy to just up and tell my big brother who I am or am not sleeping with." Ginny stressed the am not part a little more than necessary, but Fred still got the point.  
  
"Ok, Ok. I'll tell you but you still have to tell me who you keep trying out those great restaurants out with. K?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"I do like Carrie, she is really great. She makes me laugh and could almost rival me, when it comes to bewitching pranks." Fred paused. "I asked her out to dinner tonight."  
  
"I know. I was there. You two will have fun. You have a lot in common with her, whether you know it or not."  
  
"Oh trust me I know it. So, who is the mystery man?"  
  
"Fred, I am just going to tell you that he is nice and treats me well." Noticing the unhappy look on her brothers face Ginny continued. "Do you remember--after the Great War with Voldermont and his followers--the trails?"  
  
"Of course I do, every witch and wizard of age remembers."  
  
"Do you remember the big trail who was the person everyone wanted to see put in Akazaban most, besides, Voldermont himself?"  
  
"Lucisos Malfoy."  
  
"Right, Do you remember who testified against him?"  
  
"Draco. Sis tell me you aren't dating Him. Please." Fred pulled a hand through his wild hair. "Gods, Ginny a Malfoy?"  
  
"Why not a Malfoy?" She paused her ice cream no longer hold her interest. "Am I not good enough for a Malfoy?"  
  
"No," Reciving a sharp look from his sister, Fred went on. "He's not quite good enough for you."  
  
"That isn't the point Fred. I have been married to a cheating jerk for the past five years. Let me make my own decisions and my own mistakes. Please, this is what I need. I can't stand to be treated like a porcelain doll. I am not breakable.well not after how HE treated me."  
  
Laughing, Fred replied. "Darling, I don't think he will be treating any woman like that for a long time. When Bill heard that that Irish git cheated on his baby he appareated in and beat the crap out of him."  
  
"Your kidding."  
  
"Nope. It was great. Needless to say he will be leaving you alone for a while."  
  
"Well he hasn't yet."  
  
~*~  
  
After returning to her office Ginny worked the rest of the day in peace. She loved talking with her brother. She had even given Carrie the rest of the day off so that she could go get ready for her DATE, with Fred. Glancing at her watch Ginny noticed that it was growing late, and that if she wanted to get ready for her own date she would have to leave soon.  
  
Ginny opened her front door, after apperating in from her office to take a quick shower she found a large crystal vase with two dozen white roses sitting on her kitchen table. Reading the card that accompanied them she found that Draco was indeed looking forward to their date, and her explanation of her dragon.  
  
"Hum.So he thinks he is lucky enough to hear the story? Well we well see."  
  
~*~ 


	4. Tales of Dragons

(Read Feather's stories the one about Lucious is hecka good.)  
  
Disclaimer: This is actually a SongFic, *Land of the Living is a song by Pam Tillis. Ginny Weasly and Draco Malfoy and The other characters in this story are the property of J.K. Rowling. In other words..so not mine. (Unless you have never heard of them (outside of the story) in that case they are mine all mine. Lol)  
  
And now on with my creation: (lol)  
  
Virginia, They Call Me Ginny  
  
Written By: CelticGoddess81  
  
Chapter Four: Tales of a Dragon  
  
~*The world is turning*~  
  
~*In the land of the living*~  
  
After Ginny showered, she picked out a pair of jean Capri's and tank top, that was light blue and split open in the back, which would revile her dragon. Her long hair was twisted on the sides and then twisted into a French twist with curls coming out of it. Her eyes lids held a hint of color and her lips shimmered with the new lip-gloss she wore. Ginny changed into the outfit she choose and then glanced in the mirror at her reflection.  
  
At about six twenty, Ginny heard a soft knock on the door. Walking over to her door Ginny opened it, to a very handsome looking Draco. 'Relaxed and comfortable looked delicious on him' she thought.  
  
"Hello." She said, gaining her composure.  
  
"Wow, Does anything look bad on you?" Draco asked raising one of his eyebrows at the beauty in front of him.  
  
"Orange." Ginny whispered and moved aside so that he could come inside.  
  
"Orange?"  
  
"Yeah, you know the color. It looks dreadful on me." Ginny smiled.  
  
Draco watched as she turned to close the door. As she was closing the door Draco came up behind her and traced one of his fingers along the dragon on her lower back. "Hum, Does he have a name?" He asked as he noticed that she shivered, and turned.  
  
"Huh?" Ginny's eyes went from brilliant blue to blazing topaz in a flicker like a fire finding a new source of oxygen. "You know I can't concentrate when you do that."  
  
"Um, Do what Virginia?" He asked lazily tracing his fingers down her back. "Oh you mean this?" He asked as he took his fingers from the hot skin of her back to traced his fingers her down her chick and tilted her chin.  
  
"So not fair." She breathed.  
  
"Of course not. How do you think I felt huh?" He whispered and then paused noting her puzzled look. Draco moved to put a little space between them.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ginny asked cautiously.  
  
"You." Draco, realizing that there wasn't enough space for him to think, moved to sit at the bar table in the kitchenette to the right of them. "At Hogwarts all those years ago, I would watch you walk through the halls with either a pen in hand or a book. Always unaware of the sweet discord you brought to my day. With your fiery ringlets and your damned innocents. What I would have given to end that innocence. I hated you and wanted you all at the same time. I always wanted you. Even when you were everything I never knew I always wanted. And now you're within arms reach and you're like a curse that is the cure to what allies me." Taking a deep breath, Draco raked a hand through his once immaculately short hair causing it to fall back into place by his eyes. " Oh, Gods, and on the weekends, how I would live for the weekends at Hogwarts during the early summer. You in those damned tank tops and jeans out by the lake with your books, those damn books."  
  
"How did you know.." Ginny asked puzzled. "Virginia, your all I've wanted since my sixth year. God I even got a hold of your schedule so that I could 'walk by' you. I must have 'bumped' into you like thirty times a month, I was pitiful."  
  
"You did all that?" Ginny closed in the distance between her and Draco. "You noticed me and never said anything?"  
  
"What was I supposed to say, Ginny? 'Gods your beautiful let me kiss you?' You know you would have cursed me for life and back and we both know it."  
  
"Since you asked so politely" Ginny closed in the remaining inch of space and placed her hands on the side of the bar stool that he was currently perched on. Leaning up she sweetly kissed him, but when she went to pull away she found that Draco was less than willing to release her. They stayed like that for a few minutes as the heat between them intensified. Ginny's hands meandered up to Draco's neck as the kiss went from sweet to demanding.  
  
Draco moaned and pulled away. "You are going to be the death of me. I just know it."  
  
"I am not a child Draco, I was once a married woman." Ginny raised an eyebrow challengingly.  
  
"But you were a child when he married you."  
  
"Yes but it was my choice to make. I have never regretted my choice only his."  
  
Ginny straightened when she noticed that she was still leaning on Draco, for support and need. Without saying a word Ginny took his hand entwined it with hers and started to walk towards the back of her flat. "Nox" She whispered as the lights in her kitchen living room went out. "Finite Alhmarah" she said and heard a chick at her front door. She turned towards Draco. His eyes grew wide at her playful grin. "I am afraid, Mr. Malfoy, that you are my prisoner until I decide to release you."  
  
"I can think of a worse fate." He followed her, as if in a dream, going where lead.  
  
As Ginny walked into her room she ceased leading him, pulling a stick out of her collected hair, she let the mass of curls fall down her back to brush the top of her dragon and took the corners of her shirt and lifted it over her head. Draco was unable to resist and reached forward to caress a silky curl. Releasing the curl he placed his hands on her shoulders causing her to turn her to face him. He noted that her eyes were blazing with untold/unshed emotion.  
  
"We don't have to do this, Ginny." He said hoarsely.  
  
Instead of speaking she took his hand and carefully walked to the bed. Getting on tiptoes Ginny kissed him how she had wanted to kiss him for days. Not innocently, not sweetly just wantonly and with need; like her life depended on his response.  
  
"We don't have to but I do want to. It's just that." she trailed of looking down embarrassedly.  
  
"What is it? You can tell me." Draco placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head to look into her eyes.  
  
"I've ." Ginny looked down again.  
  
"I've only ever been with Seamus and it's been a really long time since any man has touched me." Ginny turned around and looked at the bed she stood in front of. "Our marriage went south a long time ago, Draco. He stopped 'wanting' me about two years, before we separated. That was over three years ago. I don't know ."  
  
Draco turned her around to face him. "That man was crazy he had you to come home to at night. He had you in his bed waiting. He was a fool, and he's probably kicking himself for letting you go. How could he not want you? How could any man not want you?" It was Draco's eyes of grey that were blazing this time, with anger of that man's stupidity. "He crushed you if I ever see that boy again." He was stopped by Ginny's kiss.  
  
"You," She said taking the last step to her four-poster bed, "will wish him a very miserable existence, all the while remembering that you have my heart now."  
  
"'Gods, what fools the moralities be.' "  
  
"Why Draco Malfoy are you quoting me Shakespeare now too? My dear man, you've already got me to the bed. It's now only a matter of what you're going to do about it. I don't need Shakespeare, Draco, I only need you."  
  
~*~  
  
"So are you going to tell me how and when you got your.Dragon?" Draco asked while sharing the picnic he had packed for their outdoor adventure.  
  
"Nope." Ginny popped a small ripe strawberry into her mouth. "You are so not that lucky."  
  
"Hum." Draco taped his chin mischievously. "I could have sworn I was lucky." His eyes racked over her robed form.  
  
"You wish." Ginny stood up from her sear at her kitchen bar set, noting the silver and green boxers Draco was clad in. "Trust me if you were lucky I would have told you." Lifting an arched eyebrow challenging him to change her mind.  
  
"Oh really?" Draco dropped what he had been chomping on and moved to her with panther like speed. "We will see about that." "Eep!" was all Ginny could manage to get out before she was off and running, laughing hysterically as she went.  
  
~*Take a deep breath*~  
  
~*Life goes on*~  
  
The week flew by in a happy blur, and Saturday dawned a sunny but surprisingly cool day. Fall had finally decided to awake, as Ginny got ready to leave. She was dressed in a pair of khaki Capri's and a three quarters baby blue v-neck shirt-which complemented her eyes wonderfully-and a pair of slip on tennis shoes. She resisted the habit to grab one of her thin cloaks; 'if I get cold Draco will always keep me warm' she thought.  
  
As it was, Ginny and Draco were set to go to lunch again in the promenade; having no prior appointments Ginny was free the entire weekend.  
  
Taking on last, long look in the mirror to make sure everything was in its place, and happy with what she saw; Ginny picked up her purse from its resting place and started for the poor, positive that Draco would be there in a few minutes.  
  
~*~  
  
The pair walked holding hands to the little restaurant where Ginny had first caught Draco's eye. It had only been a few minutes since the waitress had taken their order and they were quietly talking and laughing. Ginny was so caught up in the story Draco was retelling that she didn't notice someone walk up and take her wrist until it was much too late.  
  
"Finnegan," Draco said with a nod.  
  
"Malfoy, Come on Ginny we are leaving." The pressure on her wrist increased as Seamus tried to pull her up out of her seat.  
  
Ginny looked at him with her eyes blazing with anger, snapping her wrist out of his grasp she said, "I don't think so, Seamus I have been single long enough to not belong to you. Actually I never belonged to you to begin with." Ginny's hot temper started to flare. She looked over at Draco and smiled then stood up. "Seamus Finnegan, where the hell do you get off trying to once again control me as if I were some bad dog not doing what it was told. I am NOT now or ever going anywhere with you. You are a selfish cold hearted jerk that only wanted another Mother not a wife or partner." The last part was hissed at him through his teeth. "And trust me I am no where near your mother, she was as coldhearted as you!" She finished with a flip of her hair as she sat down.  
  
"What you are going to stay with.with.this Git?" He was fuming at the last part of her rant, his mother had been a very sore spot in their relationship from the start.  
  
"This 'Git' as you so put it happens to be my boyfriend, he also makes me ten happier then you ever did." She spat the words out at him as if they were venom.  
  
"You mark my words Ginny, He will break your heart." He had gone deathly calm.  
  
"What you mean the way you did?" Ginny waved one of her hands dismissively in the air. "I don't have anything else to say to you. You wasted your time coming here I told you in the many owls I sent you that I have NO desire to come back to you nor will I ever, you betrayed my trust one too many times. 'Fool me once shame on you, Fool me twice shame on me.'"  
  
With that she returned to the conversation she had been having with Draco and left a gapping Seamus to his own devices.  
  
A/N Hello all, I am truly sorry that it took me soooo long to finish this chapter but as I said before I was suffering from writer's block, though I know it is not an excuse, I still have to say it. This is the fourth of six chapters I will be writing, plus an epilogue. I will post one a week till I have them all posted. Thanks again, and check out my bio for some really great authors to read. 


	5. Show and tell

(By the way at the end of the story is FireFly's verson of what exactly happened with the tattoo)  
  
Disclaimer: This is actually a SongFic, *Land of the Living is a song by Pam Tillis. Ginny Weasly and Draco Malfoy and The other characters in this story are the property of J.K. Rowling. In other words..so not mine. (unless you have never heard of them (outside of the story) in that case they are mine all mine. Lol)  
  
And now on with my creation: (lol)  
  
Virginia, They Call Me Ginny  
  
Written By: CelticGoddess81  
  
Chapter Five: Show and Tell  
  
~*Lean on my shoulder*~  
  
~*And whisper your tears*~  
  
"So, how much longer are you going to make me wait to find out about your dragon?" Draco arched an eyebrow at Ginny. "Please." He added just above a whisper.  
  
"What?!" she placed a hand over her heart dramatically. "Did Draco Malfoy just beg?!" She replaced the false look of horror on her face with one of a grin. "What does it matter how I got my tattoo? He is there and I don't really regret getting him."  
  
"Ah but the story is half the fun of having it." He moved himself closer to her.  
  
"I don't know," she taunted him, and leaned forward. "Guess you'll have to beg a little more, huh?" She breathed the last bit slightly.  
  
"Virginia Weasley, will you please," he leaned closer and started to 'persuade' her to divulge her tale of the dragon. He was kissing her neck the way that made her knees weak, completely at his mercy. They were lying on the couch in her apartment.  
  
"I just realized something," Ginny said suddenly sitting up and knocking Draco off balance, "I have never been to your apartment, Draco Malfoy. Your not married are you?"  
  
"Uthuh, Don't go changing the subject, missy." Draco raised a challenging eyebrow, "You tell me about your dragon and I will tell you why you haven't been to my place." "Oh gods you are married." She jumped up and started for her bedroom hoping she had caught him off guard enough to be able to get to her room, but that hope was scattered when she felt his arm go around her wrist. "Let go." She managed to say before he tugged her around to face him.  
  
"I am not now nor have I ever been married." He said calmly.  
  
"Then, why?" she asked stubbornly, while desperately trying to resist the feel of his thumb rubbing against her wrist near her silver bracelet.  
  
"Because," He shoved a hand through his hair and looked at her with a wirily smile. "I'm staying at the Parkinson's estate, in the carriage house."  
  
"The Parkinson's estate," She repeated, "as in Pansy Parkinson?" the name registered with a flash of red. "You are staying with the Parkinsons?"  
  
"No, I am not staying with the Parkinson's. I'm staying at their villa in central Sicily, they live in England, well at least they did before Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson got taken away to Azkaban. Pansy has no use for the villa and since I am so partial to Italy as of late, she gave me the keys and told me I could use it for however long I wished, and if I wanted to pay her back that I could live my life for myself and not for others." That was the end of the rushed telling of the tale, an he was once again looking at Ginny with heat. "I didn't think you would want to go to the estate, so I always just came here. I like your accommodations better anyways."  
  
"So let me get this straight, you apperate in from Sicily every time you come to see me? She asked puzzled.  
  
"Ah, Yeah." He said uncertainly.  
  
"But cross continental apperation is against the law."  
  
"Ah but technically Sicily and Italy are the same countries." He was now fully grinning at her.  
  
"Always, looking for an angle aren't you?"  
  
"Uh yeah, I am a Malfoy after all." He continued to grin. "Its your turn, The dragon, please."  
  
"Its really not that big of a deal. Carrie had just broken up with her current boyfriend at the time, Matt,-he was the biggest jerk, she was way too good for him anyways-and I had just separated from Seamus, well we sort- of went out to celebrate, and I, uh, got a bit smashed. Well she did too." She finished and her cheeks went flushed. "So anyways, we were, uh, trying to walk home and well we-actually she-decided it would be cool to get matching tattoos to celebrate. As you can see I ended up with the tattoo and she ended up passed out." Ginny laughed slightly.  
  
"Wait, backup, you got the tat and she didn't?"  
  
"Yep." She sighed. "But I don't mind, I'll get her back for it, eventually."  
  
"Hum," he said mischievously.  
  
"Don't give me that look, Malfoy." She eyed him suspiciously. "You are to behave mister!"  
  
"Uhuh, sure, It seem to me if I remember right that you don't like it when I.. Uh what was the word you used again? Ah yes, 'behave'."  
  
"Oi," she was off and running at the last comment, trying not to smother to death from laughing so hard.  
  
~*We all need someone*~  
  
~*To echo our fears*~  
  
"So this is where you sleep when you are not with me?" She asked playfully, shrugging off her silky black cloak. "Yum, what smells so good?"  
  
"I made us dinner." He shrugged as if it were an every day occurrence. He looked up from where he had placed her cloak and saw her raise an eyebrow at him. "Just because I don't cook often doesn't mean I don't know how to." He explained.  
  
"So," She said changing the subject and turning to face the kitchen, "what smells so good?" When she didn't get a response she turned slightly to look at Draco. Who was practically drooling over her shirt. Which was baby blue with straps that went around her neck and across the back of her bra strap and then kuris-crossed with tiny straps over the dragon that had been the topic of most of their dates. She also wore a black skirt with little black heeles, and all of her hair was atop her head except for a few stray hairs that fell across her back.  
  
Draco let out a low whistle. "You are going to be the death of me." He said grinning, "And, ah, what a death it will be!" As if regaining his senses he said casually. "Stuffed Chicken parmesan, artichokes, and pasta."  
  
She grinned at him evilly, "Where did you order out from?" laughing heartily when his expression faltered slightly.  
  
"I didn't." He started.  
  
"I don't mind, Draco, I could always cook for you, Yah know." She smiled. 'This is going to be an interesting evening.' She thought.  
  
~~*This is the story of what really happened the night Ginny got her  
tattoo, Please read on:*~~  
  
~*~  
Ginny and Carrie walked out of the bar in London, leaning on eachother as they walked down the street they past a tattoo shope, Carrie stopped. "You know what, Ginny? We should get a tattoo to shelebrate our freedom from thoshe wankersh." Ginny looked over at her tall friend, her red-rim eyes smeared with mascara. "Will it hurt?" Ginny asked. "Naw, it won't hurt verry mush," Carrie said and dragged her friend in.  
"Welcome to the Celtic Heartknot! I'll let you two fine young ladies look around," the shope owner, a middle age man with tattoos up and down his arms said. Carrie walked over to a wall where there were pictures of butterflies and roses. Ginny walked carefully over to a wall with dragons on it. As she focused her eyes, they fell on a picture of a dragon in a Celtic knot. She ran her fingers over it.  
"Hey, Carrie! Let'sh get thish one!" she said a little too loudly, slurring her words.  
Carrie walked over and looked at the paper. "Thish one?" she said and pointed above the one Ginny had her hand on.  
"Nooo, thish one."  
"Heyss, thatsh a good one," Carrie slurred.  
"Hey, we would likes thish onez," Ginny said, tapping hard on the picture.  
"Ah! A very good choice. Now, which one of you ladies would like to go first?"  
"Her!" Ginny and Carrie pointed at each other.  
"I can only do one of you at a time."  
Ginny and Carrie started to snicker and laugh. "You should go firsht, Ginny. You WERE married," Carrie said and pushed her forward.  
Ginny walked over to the chair, bumping into a glass case with navel rings in it. "Ooouches," she said and sat in the chair.  
"Now, where would you like it?" the owner asked.  
Ginny thought about it and said "Here." And got up and pointed to the small of her back.  
"Then you're going to have to lie down on the table."  
"Okays," Ginny said and started to climb on one of the glass cases.  
"I mean this one," the man called to her from the padded table.  
"Oh, okay," she said and walked over to it. She got up and lied down on her stomach. She looked over at Carrie to see her wave and smile idiotically; then she fell against the wall. She got up and patted the wall.  
"Now you are going to have to lie very still," the owner said and started up the needle.  
"I am laying verry shtill," she said crossly then gritted her teeth as the needle went in her back.*~  
  
A very special thanks to Firefly one of my best friends for writing this, and if you know my friends and I you would laugh your behind off cuz this is pretty much us.with a little sugar that is.not alcohol. *Grins evilly and fixes tilted halo* 


End file.
